


Shattering (Under A Hail Of Phantom Bullets)

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar (orphan_account)



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Short, Suicide Attempt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar





	Shattering (Under A Hail Of Phantom Bullets)

"Violet? Are you in here?"

The 12 year old soldier girl tensed up, fingers clenching even harder than previously. Blood fell out in thicker lines, her breathing heavy and heady.

At the sound of her struggling breath, her superior's voice grew more urgent.

The crate was pushed aside.

"Oh, god..."

She clutched her arm close to her chest, almost beginning to hyperventilate. The red streaks running down her arm like drops of rain were clear and obvious, even as she tried to hide it.

The major was staring down at her with such horror and sadness that something in her chest ached. She didn't understand.

"M-major" she finally managed, jerking into a stand, hand snapping up to salute. "I apologise for worrying you, it was not my intention to hide from y-"

"Violet."

She stopped talking or breathing.

"Violet. Oh god, what have you done to yourself?" he managed.

The crimson-soaked army knife fell through her wet fingers.

He drew her into an embrace, and she wondered if the world would collapse around them, and if his arms were the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

"Why did you-?" his voice was strangled.

A cord was pulled from within her.

And she shattered.


End file.
